l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dojo of Lies
The Dojo of Lies taught the Bayushi Courtier, Way of the Samurai, p. 63 and the Shosuro Defiler school. Book of Air, p. 54 Founding The Dojo of Lies came about when the Scorpion Clan needed to train many students after their near total destruction during the Clan War. Shortly after the reinstating of the Scorpion Clan in 1132 and the War Against Shadow the following year the dojo admitted its first class. Situated in the heart of Ryoko Owari under the watchful eyes of the Unicorn magistrates the Scorpion claimed that the location of the dojo would allow them to train their courtiers in an environment suited to the lessons. In exchange the Unicorn were allowed to come and go as they pleased in the dojo. With a name such as the Dojo of Lies would anyone be foolish enough to bring suspicion upon it, and anyone who wished to learn its secrets needed only to come to study, in exchange for a favor or two of course. The Unicorn quickly realized that those who walked into the dojo had a tendency to wander in again and again, the Scorpion finding it easy to cater to anyones entertaining or distracting needs. Several members of the Unicorn and other clans had become agents of the Scorpion due to a visit for training here, not that anyone would be able to prove it. Training Unlike many dojo the doors of the Dojo of Lies were open to all who wish to enter. This was first believed to become a security problem, but the few outsiders interested in studying with the Scorpion caused no such problems. All invariable ended up as either pawns, agents or dupes for the Scorpion. Initial training within the dojo generally involved gaining the trust of the non-Scorpion students at the dojo. The most talented students were the ones who did this most quickly and firmly. Naturally the other basic studies were about the history of the other Great Clans, the current status' of their families, social niceties and protocol. Those who came to the dojo seeking an adventurous life of a villainous and bold Scorpion usually find their calling somewhere else, usually realising too late that the most common pawns of the Scorpion were those of lower station within the Scorpion. The training could go on uneventfully for years, and many students sought "outside education" elsewhere to integrate themselves with other part of the Ryoko Owari social structure. Only the most perceptive students realised this was just another part of the training, and perhaps the main reason for the dojo's location. Way of the Samurai, pp. 63-64 Gempukku The gempukku ceremony was performed once a year in the winter court of Ryoko Owari and the Empire. Those who wished to attempt their gempukku merely informed their sensei, and were sent with a proven Scorpion ambassador to the court. The student might not request which court he would be sent to, and the sensei usually sendt the student where he believed the student would be the most challenged. To pass the student must return to the Dojo of Lies the following spring with the favorable opinion of the courtier they were assigned to. The student's career would now be plotted out by the sensei, according to what contacts and plots the student came across during the winter (if any). Way of the Samurai, p. 64 Tradition Shosuro Taberu's longstanding connection with Ide Daimyo Ide Tadaji allowed that each year two promising students from Calm Heart Dojo and the Dojo of Lies were exchanged between the schools. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 29 Dojo Benefits The most prominent dojo of the Scorpion Clan was home to the most affable and dangerous members of the clan. This left many to wonder if their pleasant Scorpion companion was plotting their downfall or was truly fond of them. A student of the dojo had the tail of any scorpion on their garments removed as a sign of honoring the dojo. Way of the Samurai, pp. 64-65 Sensei The position as sensei of the Dojo of Lies was perhaps the most taxing compared to any any other position in Rokugan of a similar stature. The sensei must not only oversee the future of his clan, but also stayed up to date of all events in the political climate within Rokugan. If the sensei of the school were lacking in knowledge then the students would be in for disaster. Notable Sensei * Shosuro Taberu Notable Students * Shosuro Yasuko * Ide Makano Category:Scorpion Clan Dojo Category:Ryoko Owari Toshi